Communication modems are known. Such devices typically transmit digital information by converting the data, using a modulation technique, to a form compatible with the transmission medium.
Efforts to standardize modem operation have met with limited success. Varying transmission mediums as well as varying and changing communications needs have resulted in continuing diversity in modem operation. The diversity has evolved in part because a modem operating under a single set of parameters and operating techniques does not work equally well under all conditions. Different transmission mediums, data loads, and speed require different modem operating characteristics.
Digital interfaces have also changed as improvements are implemented. The result is that modem manufacturers must carry a wide variety of models having varying operational characteristics. One method used to ease the burden of changing technology and for varying operational modes has been through the use of interchangeable memory cards. Interchangeable memory cards can be programmed with varying modem parameters as well as with modifications to modulation techniques and timing characteristics.
Disadvantages of replaceable memory cards include difficulty of replacement, contamination of electrical contacts, and electrical damage due to static electricity or otherwise faulty handling. Replacement of memory cards require the participation of trained technicians because of the need for partial disassembly of the modem and because of the need to handle sensitive electronics circuits.
The need for trained technicians for modem updates is inefficient either because of the down-time incurred in returning a modem back to the manufacturer for modification or because of the time incurred by a technician traveling to the location of a modem.
A need exists for a means to manually reprogram modems by the user at the user's location. Such a means is beneficial not only because of the time savings but also because such a means increases the utility of a given modem. Ease of change allows a modem to be used in multiple applications. Ease of change may also allow for modem standardization and for less re-design on the part of manufacturers as modem standards change. Ease of change also facilitates the use of the most recent modem update and the inherent efficiency improvements involved therein.